


The Sweetest Revenge

by fraufi666



Series: A Struggle with Power [2]
Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Authority Figures, Fat Shaming, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Political Campaigns, Politics, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: After a long trip from Singapore to see David Speers, Alex leaves the apartment complex, feeling rejected and unloved. Tim Smith does little to ease his anger as he continues to attack him on Twitter. Alex makes his way to an event of the MP’s campaign, hoping to exact the revenge he knows he deserves. But could these two enemies have more in common with each other beneath the surface?
Relationships: Alex Turnbull/Tim Smith
Series: A Struggle with Power [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880830
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.
> 
> Whilst Twitter is used as inspiration, I used a great deal of artistic liberty. Rest assured, NONE of this is real, and if it is...it's purely coincidental.

It was nightfall when he had arrived in Melbourne. A cold wind seemed to blow right through him. Alex shivered as he zipped up his windbreaker to his chin. It was so different to the warmer climate in Singapore, but he knew that the whole trip would all be worth it. He longed to be in Speers’s arms again, warm and safe once more. With him, he could finally feel loved and respected, something he had always been deprived of when growing up with his power-hungry father.

When he had finally made it to the apartment complex, he used the code that Speers had given him through Twitter. Fortunately, the apartment was on the first floor. He did not have to travel so far. Curious, he peeped through the window to see if he could catch any sight of the man he loved.

In a split second, he saw Speers walking over to the window, sipping a glass of wine. The older man looked handsome and stately as he stared at Melbourne’s skyline, his mind distracted. Alex waved at him, but Speers did not seem to take any notice of him. Two hands gently wrapped around his shoulders and Speers turned around to kiss his wife.

Alex felt his heart race so fast that he was struggling to keep still. So many thoughts ran through his mind: A hopeless mix of anger, hurt and betrayal. He remembered how the man once told him that he was welcome to fly down to Melbourne whenever he was feeling worked up, and this was how he decided to treat him? Alex’s breathing became ragged and he stumbled, knocking over a nearby pot plant. Soil spilled out of the pot, the flowers squashed against the hard pavement.

“Fuck!” Alex cried, his fists clenched. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard him. But there was nobody else around. He looked back up at the window, but Speers was long gone.

 _That should have been me._ He thought fiercely, jealousy like a plant that took root and seemed to sprout and grow around his being, entrapping him. It was impossible to think of anything else. How could he do this to him? Alex knew that the journalist was married, but he never realised that he would place his wife ahead of him.

The younger man straightened the glasses that were falling down his nose and walked away, shivering and shaking in the merciless dark. He picked up his phone to order an Uber to take him back to his hotel room, swearing under his breath after what he had just experienced. He should have known better than to trust that man. All he was after was a good story, perhaps to use him to get the information he wanted, no matter how vulnerable or personal. The media were all the same.

Another gust of wind swept through him and his teeth chattered uncontrollably. He could not wait until the Uber arrived. The longer he stood near that man’s vicinity, the more he wanted to leave. Alex rubbed his hands together, breathing over them to keep them warm. Normally an Uber would be here by now, but for some reason it seemed to be taking an extra-long time. He regretted flying all the way from Singapore just to be stuck outside in the freezing cold. God, how he hated Melbourne. Even being stuck in Point Piper listening to his father ramble about politics was better than this.

Fortunately, just when he could not bear waiting any longer, he saw two headlights come his way. The car pulled over.

“You’re late.” Alex grumbled as he opened the door to the backseat of the car. He sat down, thankful to finally be in a warmer place. “What the hell took you so long?”

“Sorry sir. There was a bit of traffic.” The driver replied meekly. “Want a mint?” He extended a hand where he held two spearmint mentos. Alex shook his head. The driver put the mentos back into the glovebox and then started the engine.

Alex took his phone out of his pocket, realising that there were a fair few notifications from Twitter. Immediately he went straight to the app, where he saw that Tim Smith, an MP he loved to hate, was hurling abuse at him. The recent comment made his heart race.

_How’s it going embarrassing daddy?_

_For fuck’s sake._ Alex sighed inwardly in exasperation. Quickly he began to send a fiery response in reply.  
  
_Says the boy who still lives with his parents. At least I have my own apartment._  
  
Once it was sent, he smiled, thankful to finally put that idiot back in his place.

“Nice text?” The driver asked, his eyes watching him through the rear view mirror. Alex quickly put the phone face down, horrified that he could see.

“That’s none of your business. Your job is to drive.” Alex snapped.

“I’m sorry.” The driver apologised, his eyes focused on the road. They were a fair way from Speers’s apartment by now and Alex felt a little bit more relaxed. Just as he was glad to be away from him, he received another Tweet. Tim Smith had replied back. Typical.

_Spending MT’s trust fund isn’t an achievement. I’ve achieved more than you ever could, you failure of a son._

Alex felt his heart skip a beat. Between being neglected by Speers and the cruel comment, something had to be done. The screen felt slippery with perspiration as he immediately clicked on Tim’s profile. There was a photograph of him staring awkwardly in the camera, shaking hands with some elderly resident. On his lapel was a Liberal Party badge. Alex smirked. From the looks of things, he was busy campaigning for his local constituency. The caption beneath indicated that he was at the MCC Kew Sports Club.

“Take me to the MCC Kew Sports Club instead.” Alex ordered the driver.

The driver awkwardly did a U-Turn before driving towards Alex’s destination. The young man leaned back in his seat. Even though Tim may appear confident enough to hurl insults at him, he wondered how it would look for his campaign if he did the same in person.


	2. Part 2

The Uber had finally arrived at the MCC Kew Sports Club. Alex got out of the car, not at all thankful for the driver’s tardiness. As soon as the car drove away, he gave him one star.

Alex walked into the venue, unzipping his jacket to reveal a suit underneath. He had planned to dress his best for Speers, but at least this opportunity was not wasted for an event like this. From what he could tell from walking in, it was a fairly low-key event, with a small crowd of people, mostly elderly Liberal party supporters. To one side was a long dining table with a generous buffet. 

Immediately he spotted Tim in the distance, chatting and grinning with the residents. Alex wanted to laugh: he looked so awkward, a smile plastered on his face as he stood with his hands in front of his belly for photos.

“Thank you, thank you.” Alex heard the MP say, as he shook hands with an elderly woman. “I’ve always appreciated your support about issue of the bats in Studley Park.”

“You’re the only one who actually cares about the issue!” She responded with certainty, “Why, I’ve hated those things since I was a little girl. And the fact that they could be carrying some deadly diseases is all the more reason for us to get rid of them!” She put a hand on his arm, “Now Timothy, make sure to do us proud and get rid of those horrible things. I’ve been a Liberal Party member for over forty-five years and I’d hate for it to end!”

“Of course Phyllis.” Tim responded, wincing slightly at being called ‘Timothy’. He was only ever called that whenever he got into trouble with his mother. “Vote for me, and I won’t let you down.”

After having a photo taken with Phyllis, Tim wandered off to the buffet table. His brow was drenched with sweat and he was exhausted. All this campaigning made him hungry too. Alex followed him to the table, watching with interest as the MP began piling large servings onto his plate.

“That’s a lot of food, fat boy.” Alex chuckled.

Tim spun around, blue eyes wide in alarm. “Alex?!” He gasped in disbelief, as if caught doing something he was not supposed to do.

“I recommend, for the sake of your constituency that you don’t make a scene. Or it’ll be a very amusing show to see on Twitter.” The younger Turnbull responded calmly, a smirk on his face.

The MP chuckled, trying to mask his bewilderment with amusement. “Ah, good to see you supporting me, Alex.” He said loudly, hoping to embarrass him in front of everyone. To his annoyance, the others were too busy chattering amongst themselves. Tim lowered his voice, leaning in “Why are you so obsessed with me? Was the thrashing I gave you on Twitter not enough?”

Alex laughed, “ _Obsessed_? Don’t flatter yourself, mate.” He leaned in closer, his voice a wicked whisper, “I just want to see you go down.” 

Tim burst into laughter, the threatening tone sounding nothing but pathetic to him, “So let me get this straight...” He said, as if trying to work out something a member of the opposition had said in Parliament, a finger to his temple, “You came all the way down from Singapore…to see me go down?”

“Not at all.” Alex responded quickly, a nerve touched, “I had…other business.” The feelings from his less than successful encounter with Speers was still raw.

“Well, whatever makes you sleep at night.” Tim replied, his tone condescending. He patted him on the shoulder, causing the other to flinch. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to eat my food in peace.”

Before Alex could say another word, Tim had walked off to the dining area, plate in hand. Alex watched him as he sat down to eat, gobbling the food on his plate as if it were his last meal on earth. A smile flickered on his lips. Somehow, he enjoyed watching the MP like this: alone, and eating like a pig. It just made him look all the more tragic.

After clearing all the food from his plate, Tim got up to walk towards the direction of men’s room. Alex watched him as he closed the door behind him, still eager to continue what he had started. After a couple of moments, he followed him in.

When Alex walked in, he saw Tim emerging from the cubicle. The MP’s face was flushed as he struggled to get the fly of his trousers up. From the looks of things, enjoying the buffet was beginning to have disastrous consequences.

Tim looked up, his eyes wide in shock. As they made eye contact, he realised that he could catch a sad boyish longing for a bygone time when his future appeared far more promising. He imagined Tim as a high school student, handsome, athletic and popular. And now, he was a lonely MP, unable to get the zipper of his pants up past his swelling belly.

“What are you looking at, fag?” Tim asked angrily, frustrated that he still could not get the zip up properly.

Insulted and horrified at the slur, Alex shoved the MP against the wall of the cubicle, his fist clenched and at the ready. Tim looked back at him, baffled at his sudden reaction.

“Don’t you _ever_ call me a fag, you fat fuck.” Alex responded menacingly, hot anger causing his muscles to spasm. His fist was in the air, shaking and Tim closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

But against his wishes to release his rage on him, Alex’s hand grabbed hold of the other man’s tie. He pulled the panting form towards his own shaky breath, his lips crashing violently against the politician’s.

For a split second, the blue orbs of the MP were as wide as saucers, before he closed his eyes, grabbing hold of Alex’s hair as he pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. Alex moaned as Tim bit his lip, causing crimson to drip down his chin. He licked his lip, a metallic taste in his mouth.

“Oh fuck Alex…” Tim murmured in between kisses, feeling both aroused and shocked, “What the hell is the matter with you, hmm?” Even though he was horrified by the other man’s actions, he could not pull away. He reached up to remove Alex’s glasses, finally able to look at him properly. He looked far more handsome than his Twitter profile picture, Tim realised with surprise.

Alex snatched the glasses away from him, smirking before reaching down to take hold of the other man’s bulge. It was much easier, now that his fly was undone.

“N-not here.” The MP cautioned, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone else had entered the men’s room.

After putting his glasses back on, he pushed the man against the cubicle door, a hand on each side of him so that he was unable to escape. “Why? Are you scared?” He ran his hand against the other man’s shirt, before undoing some of the buttons. Smiling, he encircled his fingertips around Tim’s erect nipple, toying with it. His other hand was still on the politician’s crotch, and he felt some delight in the way it grew under his touch. Tim looked back at him, flushed and panting. Alex planted a kiss on Tim’s neck, causing him to shiver. He was about to continue, until he heard footsteps approaching.

Quickly, the two pulled away from each other, Tim quickly doing up his buttons again before attempting to pull the zip up. With an erection, the task was even harder. He decided not to bother anymore.

When the elderly man entered the men’s room, Alex quickly made his way out, Tim pretending to dry his hands so not to look too suspicious. He followed Alex out as soon as the other man went into one of the cubicles.  
  



	3. Part 3

The trip back to his hotel room was torture. As much as Alex wanted to touch him, he used all the self-control he could muster to keep his hands to himself. Thankfully, the Uber driver was a different one, and less curious about the men she was driving.  
  
As soon as they arrived into the hotel room, Alex rang room service. His mind was swimming with so many thoughts. He could not bear the sight of Tim, and yet he could not get enough of him. As far as he was concerned, this was still an act of revenge, for all the times the MP had taunted him online.

And Speers…oh how he missed Speers.

But right now, he needed to put that horrible reporter out of his mind. He gave his order over the phone, his voice low so Tim could not hear. Then, he hung up.

Tim stood near the door, his hands clasped in front of him as if trying to hide his belly as he surveyed the room. Seeing the MP’s awkwardness only reinforced what Alex had already known: Tim had absolutely no experience on anything like this.

“Um, so…” Tim turned to look at Alex, “Did you order dessert? I’m starving. When is it coming?”

 _God, that man loves to eat_. Alex realised in astonishment, after seeing him eat all that food in the buffet less than an hour ago.

“It will come in good time.” Alex responded, undoing his tie, throwing it onto the floor. He strode over to Tim, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him over towards the bed. Alex pulled him close to him, kissing him roughly as he unbuttoned his shirt, before finally yanking off his trousers. Tim was about to help remove Alex’s clothes but he pulled away. There was a knock on the door.

“Hold that thought.” He said, before going over to answer the door. He arrived back carrying a metal cloche and placed it on the table, before going back to fetch a steel champagne cooler, the neck of the bottle sticking out in cruel provocation. Tim’s heart thudded as he saw it. It had been too long since he last had a decent drink of alcohol, and the evening would only get better if he could have a taste. He quickly got up to get to the table, but Alex wagged a finger at him.

“Ah-ah, not so fast. Stay on the bed and be a good politician. I’ll get you the dessert soon.”

But Tim did not want to obey him, he was hungry: both for whatever was under that cloche and the champagne. He strode over to the table, to which Alex quickly stormed over towards him, grabbing hold of his arms roughly before pinning his bare body to the bed.

“Do as I say, or you won’t be getting any of this at all, fat boy”

Tim cowered as he felt the other man’s hot breath against his neck. He whimpered, feeling exposed and helpless. “I-I don’t understand.” He stammered. Alex seemed so loving in the men’s room, but now, he seemed terrifying. Whatever issues the MP had assumed he had, must have been far more complex than he initially thought.

“You will.” Alex said, holding his arms even tighter that they began to hurt, “Now get on the bed.”

Quickly, Tim lay on the bed. Alex picked up his own discarded tie from the floor, as well as Tim’s and walked over to him. He smirked as he grabbed hold of one of the MP’s wrists, before tying it onto the bedpost.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Tim asked in alarm as Alex began to tie the other wrist, “You sick freak of a kid!”

Alex’s eyes seemed hard to read behind the glare of the hotel lamp reflected in his glasses. It only increased Tim’s fear.

“You think this is sick?” He asked, leaning in as he ran a hand against the side of Tim’s face, “Poor, poor Timmy. You haven’t seen anything yet.” Now that Tim was unable to move, Alex went over to the table where the cloche was and lifted it up. Underneath, was a bowl of fresh strawberries, with a side bowl of melted chocolate. He brought them over to Tim, watching the boyish eyes light up as soon as he noticed the food.

“Please! I’m hungry!” He cried, wriggling his arms around to no avail. The more he tried to free himself from the constraints, the more they seemed to cut into his skin. He had to stay still. It would all be over and he could go home and pretend like this was all just a terrible dream. 

The strawberry dangled in front of his eyes. Alex smirked, watching the MP struggle as he tried to reach for the strawberry with his mouth. For a moment, it was fun to watch the hungry man beg for a piece of fruit, but then something in his heart shifted as he remembered the tenderness he felt when he first looked into those blue eyes in the men’s room.

He brought the strawberry to Tim’s mouth. Tim ate it straight away with one mouthful, so thankful for finally being rewarded the food he had been promised. He licked his lips, spying the bowl of melted chocolate. Alex’s eyes followed his gaze and smiled knowingly.

“You like chocolate do you?” He asked, taking off his shirt as he said this. Tim felt excited as he finally got to see the former Prime Minister’s son shirtless for the first time. Alex stripped off his trousers and finally his underwear, throwing them on the floor. To Tim’s surprise, he was just as excited as he was. He went over to pick up the bowl of chocolate and then climbed onto the bed, positioning himself directly on top of the MP.

“Would you like chocolate like this?” He asked, before pouring the contents of the bowl over himself. Melted chocolate drizzled down his torso, but he made sure most of it went onto his cock. A few drops of it went onto the bedspread and Tim’s thighs, but he did not take any note of that. Alex moved closer to the other man’s face, giving him proper access. Instantly, Tim lapped the chocolate from his chest immediately, enjoying the way it seemed to mix with Alex’s scent.

“Mmm…” Tim moaned, as Alex rose to his feet slowly, allowing him to continue licking his body downwards. “Ohh, this chocolate.”

“Keep going…” Alex murmured, his breathing heavy as he felt the MP’s tongue move towards his cock. “There’s way more chocolate down there.”

Tim greedily took him in his mouth, licking the chocolate thoroughly. Alex shivered, grabbing hold of the bedframe as the other continued, gasping with delight as he ran his tongue against him. His grip on the bedframe tightened as the Tim’s movements quickened and he could feel his body quake in pleasure. He closed his eyes.

“God I hate you…” He muttered, his mind momentarily flashing back to the time when Speers made him surrender himself to him after that interview on _Insiders_. Quickly, his eyes fluttered open and he pulled away, much to Tim’s surprise. Alex was still hurt by Speers, and he could not get him out of his head.

Still erect, his body begging to be taken in completely, Alex forced himself to focus on the task at hand: This was not just a moment to have fun. He was here on a mission, to get back at all those who did him wrong. That was why he went to Kew, after all.

He walked over to the champagne cooler and picked it up, before walking over to Tim. Alex could see the other man was eager to have a drink, and he was writhing in his constraints as he saw the bottle. Alex was all too aware of the rumours of Tim’s alcoholism and popped open the cork, taking a swig of it in front of him. For an alcoholic: it was torture.

“Please, Alex…I am so thirsty.” Tim begged, his eyes locked on the bottle. Alex smirked, before climbing back on top of him, leaning in to kiss him slowly on the mouth. Tim could taste the alcohol on his tongue. _Bollinger 1829_ without a doubt, he quickly realised. It had been such a long time since he had anything this good. Most of the functions he was invited to always had the cheap stuff. The MP began to sweat profusely, wishing he could have just another taste.

“You’re looking a little hot there.” Alex chuckled, reaching into the cooler where he took out an ice cube. He took hold of it between his teeth, before leaning down to run the cube against Tim’s shaking body.

“J-just one more taste.” Tim continued to plea, “And I won’t have anymore.”

Alex let go of the ice cube, running his tongue against the very areas it had just touched. He took hold of Tim’s chest, his tongue lapping against his erect nipple. Tim moaned as he did so, hating how much he was enjoying the sensation. But nothing could get his mind off the alcohol. He then jolted as Alex took the ice cube and ran it against his crotch, before he replaced it with a firm series of licks.

“P-please Alex…” Tim shivered, impressed by how skillful this man was with his tongue. Alex smiled wickedly as he reached over to take the bottle again, pouring a few drops into his mouth, before leaning over to Tim. With his other hand, he took hold of Tim’s cock, giving it a few pumps as he gently pressed his mouth against Tim’s, allowing some of the drink to dribble into it. Tim moaned, before Alex continued to kiss him passionately. Alex continued to fondle him, making sure he was completely erect, before climbing onto of his cock. He gasped as he felt the MP’s length enter him and he grabbed hold of Tim’s shoulders as he bobbed up and down on him.

“So tell me,” Tim murmured, watching Alex pant as he continued to mount him. “Was _this_ the real reason why you went all the way to Melbourne?”

Alex hastened his thrusts, his eyes closed, not wanting Tim to know. He had to focus on the pleasure right now to forget the pain. His glasses began to fog up as he continued.

“A-Alex…” Tim gasped, realising that something was wrong. Alex’s shoulders shook, but it was not out of pleasure. A tear began to fall from beneath his fogged up glasses.

Finally, he climbed off him, ashamed that he had finally cracked while he was supposed to be getting his way.

Tim continued to watch him with wide eyes as he sat at the foot of the bed, his head down. Then, Alex felt himself crumble as he broke into a sob.

“Alex?” Tim called out, “What happened?”

“None of your business.” Alex snapped back, tears still falling down his eyes.

“You’re such a liar. Come on, just release me and we’ll talk.”

His eyes downcast in embarrassment and not wanting to argue, Alex undid the constraints around Tim’s arms. The MP rubbed them thankfully, relieved to have his freedom back. Alex was just about to turn away, when he felt Tim’s hand against his shoulder.

“Don’t walk away. There was a bigger reason you were here, wasn’t there? I doubt you came all the way to Singapore to see me.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Alex sniffed, trying to look away. But Tim would not let him get his way this time. He got up from the bed, kneeling down in front of Alex. Gently, he removed his glasses from his face and placed them on the bedside table.

“That’s better.” Tim remarked, smiling kindly. He took one of Alex’s hands and squeezed it in comfort. “I know something is wrong.” He said, looking at Alex’s tear-stained face. “You can’t lie to a politician. We’re trained to know these things.”

Alex pulled his hand away from him. “You don’t get it, do you?” He grumbled in frustration. “Nobody _ever_ gets it. You and your cushy political position with so many friends and family to support you. You don’t know what it’s like to be unloved!”

Tim frowned. “What makes you say that?” He asked in confusion, taking hold of Alex’s shoulders, glaring into his eyes accusingly, “You think my life is easy?” He gave a laugh. “I used to be somebody. A very long time ago, I was in the rowing team. I was fit, popular and handsome, until my back injury.” It had been the first time since he admitted the cataclysmic event that drove him to bitterness and self-loathing. He let go of Alex’s shoulders, gesturing at his own belly in shame. “And look what’s happened now? You have a family, Alex. I have…. nobody.”

A hand swept into Tim’s hair. Alex peered sadly at him. “I’m sorry I mocked your weight, Tim. I-I just wished my father had as much faith in me being in politics as yours did for you. You’re _so_ lucky, Tim.”

Tim refused to listen to his lover put himself down anymore. He got up from the floor to sit down on the bed beside him. He pulled Alex’s head into his lap, stoking his hair. Alex closed his eyes, comforted by such a gesture. It felt like an eternity since anyone had been that caring towards him.

“We can be lonely together, Alex.” Tim responded, feeling sad himself. Alex sat up, taking hold of his chin with his hand and kissed him on his lips.

“Please, don’t ever leave me too.” Alex begged, staring into Tim’s eyes forlornly.

“That will never happen. I need someone to joust with on Twitter.” Tim replied, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed Alex tenderly on the forehead, as if to reassure him.

“Do that again.” Alex pleaded, his eyes revealing another kind of hunger: a hunger to be loved.

“Close your eyes, and I will.” Tim promised. Even though he was used to not following promises he made in Parliament, this was one that he wanted to completely follow through. He kissed him on the forehead again, before planting a kiss on both of his cheeks. Alex’s heart fluttered as he did so. Lastly, he kissed him on the mouth, the longest, most loving kiss he had ever given to anyone. Alex melted at the sensation, wishing it would never end. But he was only getting started.

Tim took hold of Alex’s cock, fondling it slowly. He could feel him harden under his touch. Alex moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist, planting a kiss against the side of his neck. But given all that had happened before, Tim was not so interested to let his needs be satisfied. He pulled out of Alex’s grasp. “Don’t worry about me.” He said selflessly. “This is _all_ about you, Alex Turnbull.”

Alex lay down on the bed, finally at ease with letting the MP access to him completely. Tim planted a series of kisses from down Alex’s neck towards his belly, still fondling him. Alex’s cock was throbbing as his mouth finally reached it. He took him in, running his tongue gently against him in a way that was slower, yet more tantalising than before. He did not need chocolate in order to enjoy this gesture. He could feel Alex’s body tremble beneath him, causing him to go faster.

“Oh…yes….yes…” Alex moaned, feeling his guard completely fall as he allowed himself to succumb to pleasure once more. Tim continued to encircle him, causing Alex to cry out even louder. When he had finally reached his climax, Tim swallowed every drop.

Panting and exhausted, Alex patted the place beside him on the bed. Immediately, Tim lay down in that spot, the side of his face resting against his arm.

“Now do you feel loved?” Tim asked.

“What do you think?” Alex replied back, smirking at him. He put a hand on Tim’s cheek. Even though he had come all the way to see him to get revenge from Speers who had failed him; getting love and respect by his nemesis was perhaps the sweetest revenge of all.  
  
  
…And there was still plenty more to come.


End file.
